HUVerse Wiki
Welcome to the HUVerse Wiki! 1802ZelenaII.png|Zelena II|link=Zelena II|linktext=Zelena has a new body - and she's more wicked than ever! 1807MotherGothel.png|Mother Knows Best|link=Mother Gothel|linktext=Learn more about Mother Gothel! 1710Ready.png|Wicked Witch or Brave Hero?|link=Zelena|linktext=Find out more about main protagonist Zelena today! 1602AuRevoir.png|Au Revoir, Belle|link=Au Revoir|linktext=Learn more about Belle's last episode today! You can find the HUVerse Starter Pack here! The Plan: We're skipping ahead to the series finale, and then to Series 25! Spinoff series will be updated occasionally. Season Portal Bold text denotes a season that is incomplete or upcoming. The season that the latest new episode belongs to is italicized. |-|Villains Unite!=1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 • 8 • 9 • 10 • 11 • 12 • 13 |-|Heroes Unite=14 • 15 • 16 • 17 • 18 • 19 • 20 • 21 • 22 • 23 • 24 |-|Twice Upon a Time=25 • 26 • 27 Spinoffs |-|Through the Looking Glass= 1 • 2 |-|The Five= 1 |-|The Academy= 1 • 2 |-|Worldpoint= 1 • 2 |-|HU: Retold= 1 • 2 |-|Twice Upon a Time in Arendelle= 1 Ongoing Series Twice Upon a Time • The Academy • Worldpoint • HU: Retold • Twice Upon a Time in Arendelle The Showrunners Goldman • Schmidt • Whinger • Harner • Kohler • Lear • Brasborne and Hargrove The Zelenas Jones • Mader • Williams • Whittaker • Caper Featured Pages A Curse Dark as Night, the leitmotif used for the casting of the Dark Curse. Zelena, the fourth main protagonist of the series, following Belle Frances, Ben French, and Matthew Noir. Starting with the Season 6 page, citations are required for season cast lists! *Please note that at the moment, summaries for Elysium, Untold Stories, and other shows will not be written! Feel free to write them for us. We will also begin placing placeholder images of the original characters (i.e. File:Portal Belle.png for Belle Frances) or a live action version of them similarly to a roleplay wiki since this universe is not real. :) Wiki News We have officially hit 1,900 pages 'on 10 January 2019 with the addition of [[The Worlds of Zelena|'The Worlds of Zelena]].''' We have officially hit '''1,800 pages on 16 October 2018 with the addition of [[Claudia Mason|'Claudia Mason']]. We have officially hit 1,700 pages on 6 September 2018 with the addition of [[Colder Days Are Coming (Target novelisation)|'Colder Days Are Coming (Target novelisation)']]. We have officially hit 1,650 pages on 2 August 2018 with the addition of The Last Witch. We have officially hit 1,550 pages on 11 May 2018 with the addition of Anita Davanho. We have officially hit 1,500 pages on 26 April 2018 with the addition of Liam Smith. We have officially hit 1,450 pages on 15 April 2018 with the addition of Jafar. We have officially hit 1,400 pages on 6 April 2018 with the addition of Ursula. We have officially hit 1,350 pages on 2 April 2018 with the addition of Granny. We have officially hit 1,300 pages on Monday 26 March 2018 with the addition of Lady Tremaine. ABC's Heroes Unite has been renewed for four final seasons. We have officially hit 1,250 pages on Wednesday 28th February 2018 with the addition of A Garden of Darkness. We have officially hit''' 1,200 pages''' on Monday 5th February 2018 with the addition of Waterloo. We have officially hit 1,150 pages on Friday 26th January 2018 with the addition of Robbie. We have officially hit 1,100 pages on Wednesday 17th January 2018 with the addition of Amulet of Hyperion. We have officially hit 1,050 pages on Thursday 4th January with the addition of Lewis Carroll. We have officially hit''' 1,000 pages''' on Wednesday 20th December with the addition of [[A Curse Dark as Night|'A Curse Dark as Night']]! We have officially hit 950 pages on Sunday 3rd December with the addition of [[Dr. Phillips|'Dr. Phillips']]. We have officially hit 900 pages on Monday 20th November with the addition of [[Here We Stand Waiting|'Here We Stand Waiting']]. ABC's Heroes Unite has been renewed for a seventeenth season, [[Season 17|'Season 17']]. We have officially hit 850 pages on Thursday 9th November with the addition of A Day, A Day, A Day. We have officially hit 800 pages on Tuesday 10th October with the addition of Cinderella (EF-3). We have officially hit 700 pages on Sunday, September 17th, with the addition of [[Mamma Mia (song) (2)|'Mamma Mia (song) (2)']]. We have officially hit 650 pages on Sunday, September 3rd, with the addition of Liz Ville. ABC's Heroes Unite has been renewed for a fifteenth season, Season 15. Pages for Villains Unite! are currently on hold and will be resumed at a later time. TIME JUMP TO Season 14! We have officially hit 600 pages on Monday, August 28th, with the addition of The Dawn Treader. ABC's Villains Unite! will be rebooted after its series finale with Season 14, with the show retitled 'Heroes Unite'. We are no longer updating character pages every episode, nor are we continuing coverage of the anime or Telltale series. Synopses and cast lists will continue. We have officially hit 550 pages on Monday, July 24th, 2017 with the addition of King Charming (Italian version). ABC has just extended the Villains Unite! Great Extension to Season 10! We have officially hit 500 pages on Sunday, May 28th, 2017 with the addition of the page Judy Hopps. The 6,000th episode was made on Sunday, May 21st, 2017. We have officially hit 450 pages on Thursday, May 11th with the addition of the page Funko Pop! We have officially hit 400 pages on Wednesday, May 3rd with the addition of the page Pilot. We have officially hit 350 pages 'on Tuesday, April 18th with the addition of the page 'Underlord. We have officially hit 300 pages on Wednesday, March 29th, 2017 with the addition of the page The Fated Sword. We have officially hit 250 pages on Thursday, February 16th, 2017 with the addition of the page Season 6. The Episodes Track Event (February 2017) has begun! Edit as many episode pages as you can before February 26, when the Event ends. We have officially hit 200 pages on Monday, October 24th, 2016 with the addition of the page Sinbad. THE 2,000th EDIT WAS MADE ON THURSDAY, APRIL 14th, 2016, 10 DAYS AFTER THE 100TH PAGE'S CREATION. We have officially hit 100 pages on Monday, April 4th, 2016. Every page on the wiki: __NOEDITSECTION__